


Time Goes By

by RectifiedPear



Series: Empowered [2]
Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Series: Empowered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108667





	Time Goes By

Steele wants to tell himself he's okay. That his teeth don't gnash each time he gets side-stepped for Balto, or Balto's kids, or anyone connected to Balto – Jenna. Jenna doesn't even pull sleighs, sleds, Jenna has dainty wrists that would snap in his mouth. Jenna is busy, so busy. Jenna is a mother and Balto tapped her.

And Balto. 

Balto is off, off in the woods, in the trees, somewhere, anywhere else. Balto is on supposed adventures with his daughter Steele has never seen. Balto is with Jenna but only in a way friends do. Steele wants to kill Balto and take Jenna and shake her. 

Steele wants to kill Jenna and take Balt – 

Steele watches, seethes. Jenna and Balto have a son, Kodi. He's worth another journey for Balto. Steele watches the others pull sleds, and highly suspects each and every one of them will get some kind of conniption worth their father crossing bridges for.

Steele seethes in the snow.

One day Balto passes him by and doesn't even recognize him. It sets the malamute off into a frenzy. They're years older, three, four, Jenna mostly follows her human to school. Balto doesn't even pause to laugh at the exclamation. “WOLFDOG!”

“Yes, yes, hello.” 

Balto is gone on his merry way. Steele huffs, wanting a fight. Yet something about the exchange makes him feel better. Tomorrow Steele will do the same.

Then the next day.

Maybe the day after that too.

A pattern begins to form.

Steele has something to do. Something that repeats but often gets a laugh or a growl. 

His routine begins to cement itself.

Balto is rarely late.


End file.
